Don't Forget Me
by BlackFrosted
Summary: Set before the events of Thor and The Avengers(then playing through the movies a bit) young Taylor Stark, Tony Stark's little sister, finds her way to Asgard. Here she meets Thor and Loki. Taylor and Loki hit it off, but she is soon sent home because Thor is about be crowned king.
1. The Meeting

Music; Music is a gateway to other worlds, other times. Or so they say. For Taylor Stark, this was true. For today, she found herself in a faraway realm by the name of Asgard. She was walking down a large golden hall, her long dress swishing at her feet. Half of her golden curls cascaded down her back while the other half was pulled into a bun. Music was guiding the young girl down the hall and towards the large golden doors that guarded the entrance to the ball room. Earlier that day, she'd fallen into a pond and was pulled out by an Asgadian by the name of Thor. He found her quite beautiful and had invited her to the ball that night. As Taylor approached the doors, they slowly began to open. She took a deep breath and walked inside, her eyes growing wide at all the people. Once inside, the door swung shut, sealing her inside the ball room. She looked around and made her way to the punch bowl. Taylor searched the room with her eyes until she found Thor. He was with other woman, laughing, flirting. They way he'd been with her just a few hours ago. She looked down and poured herself a glass of punch. She took a sip and turned around. But as she did, a partygoer bumped into her, spilling punch down her poofy white dress. The room seemed to focus on Taylor as her eyes filled with tears. The blonde, unable to stand the whispers any longe, bolted from the room, finding herself underneath a large, marble staircase. She sat underneath the stairs, sobbing for what seemed like hours. Finally, her sobbing subsided as she heard footsteps behind her. She wiped her face with her hand and stood, turning around to face whoever it was. She looked at his short, raven hair; it was slicked back. His golden armor and green cape stood out to her. Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her.

"Are you all right?" The man spoke first. He seemed concerned for her, even more when she said nothing. "I am Loki, Loki Odinson… who might you be?" Still nothing; Taylor couldn't speak. Finally, she found words when he turned to leave.

"Taylor. Taylor Stark." She managed to smile when he turned back around. "And no, I'm not." She gestured to her soiled dress.

"Ah… let me help you with that." He smiled and waved his hand, causing her dress to change a shade of green. The punch stain was now invisible. Taylor's eyes widened; she'd never seen magic before.

"O- Oh! Thank you very much!" Loki nodded at her exclamation.

"You're very welcome, dear." He stood silently for a moment before clearing his throat. "You were to dance with my brother, correct?"

"Yeah… but he ditched me…"

"Then here," He offered his arm with a smile. "Go with me." Taylor looked at the arm, breathless for a moment before nodding and taking his arm.

"I'd love to."

Loki smiled and led her back to the ball room. She blushed a deep shade of red when he bowed to her, she curtsied in return. Before she knew it, she was being spun in circles, dipped, and held close to him. She kept her eyes on his as they danced, the world fading away. When the music stopped, Loki released her.

"I must go now, but I hope to see you again sometime."

"A- As do I…" Taylor fumbled with her words a bit as she spoke. Loki thought for a moment before leaning in close.

"Meet me in the garden out back in one hour." And without another word, he was gone. Taylor was left breathless on the dance floor. Her heart raced, her thoughts clouded. One hour. She had one hour. She quickly exited the ball room, heading for the room Thor had given her earlier. Once there, she quickly changed into her jeans, T-shirt, and high top sneakers. She quietly exited the room and slipped down the large hall; her mind still racing as she made her way into the garden. Unfortunately, Loki had failed to mention _where_ they were to meet. Taylor wandered off into the left side of the green garden to find him anyway. And he would be there; waiting.


	2. Mother's Garden

The tangled mass of hedges that was Frigga's garden was nearly impossible to navigate. That is why everyone but the royal family stayed out of it; everyone but Taylor Stark. She had managed to successfully navigate through the tangled green and make it to the middle of the garden.

"Mother freaking thorns," She mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her torn shirt. Navigating the maze had not been as easy as she originally thought, and she had gotten lost. During her searching, she'd managed to fall seven times, run into to six rose bushes, and disturbed the birds that had been roosting for the night. She of course found her way eventually, and blushed when she realized Loki was standing not but ten feet away, grinning like mad at all the trouble she'd gotten into.

"Trouble finding your way I imagine."

"Um… yeah. It _might_ have helped if I had, ya know, a map or something." She dusted herself and walked over to him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki chuckled as the Midgardian rolled her eyes. "It was just a bit of fun really."

"For you maybe, this was my favorite shirt!" Taylor tried to hide the smile that was forming on her soft, pink lips. But Loki had noticed it right away.

"I meant no harm." He spoke with an amused tone and took her hand in his own. Taylor blushed furiously, her blue eyes gazing into his green orbs. The night was cold, and Taylor had no jacket. She shivered a few times, and Loki noticed this as well. He had frowned slightly and given her his leather jacket to keep her warm; she was grateful. So grateful in fact, that before she knew it, she was lying on her back on the ground, Loki on top of her. She stared up at him while he tucked her curls behind her ear.

"You are quite beautiful, Taylor." The young girl blushed as he spoke.

"T- Thank you, Loki." She managed to get in a few words in between her deep breaths. She was about to say how thankful she was that he had helped with her dress earlier that evening, but her train of thought was derailed as she felt his lips upon hers. Loki wasn't exactly sure why, or how, he managed to get himself into such a position, but…he liked it. When he pulled away, both of them were blushing up a storm. He opened his mouth to speak, but Taylor attacked him with another kiss. In a matter of minutes, Loki had managed to get Taylor's shirt off. Taylor, still oblivious to this, pressed herself against him; gasping slightly as she felt the cold metal against her arm skin.

"Are you all—" Loki froze.

"Loki? What's the matter?" She tilted her head.

"Guards…I can hear them…" Loki jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the hedges, peering over the top.

"W- What?!" Taylor scrambled to her feet and dove for her shirt in Loki's hand. "How did they find us?"

"Probably the birds you disturbed… Get down!" Loki jerked her to the ground as a guard passed. After all was clear, he helped her with her shirt. "Follow me…" He started to make his way out of the garden stealthily. Taylor followed; but she tripped on a tree root and knocked over a small fountain, causing a large crash.

"Oops…" Loki stared at her in disbelief before pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of sight. "I'm really sorry, Loki!"

"Save the sorry for when we're safe!" He said in a hissed whisper as he lifted Taylor over the garden wall. She landed with a thump on the hard ground.

"Ow!" She glared at Loki as he dropped to the ground with ease. "That hurt!"

"I know, and I apologize. But what _you_ like to explain to my mother what we were doing in her garden?"

"What _were_ we doing…?" She waited patiently for his response, but was met with none. He thought for a long while about what to say. That was unusual to him. After all, he was a silver tongue. But somehow, this Midgardian had managed to make his mind leave him.

"Loki…?"

"…What?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine… Perhaps we should return to our own chambers for the night." Taylor nodded in agreement. "Then hold on." Loki teleported them back to the castle; Taylor in her room, he in his. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then shoved his hands into his pockets, "What the…" He pulled a small, golden, heart-shaped necklace from his pocket. "Taylor…"

Taylor sat on her bed tending to her cuts and bruises. She had her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her shoes thrown by the door.

"Stupid thorns…" She mumbled to herself while cleaning out a deep cut. As she cleaned, she heard a faint noise behind her, and turned around. "L- Loki!" She grinned as she saw the necklace in his hand. "My locket!"

"It was in my pocket." He walked over to her as she jumped off the bed. "May I?" He held up the locket and smiled at the blonde. She nodded slowly and turned around so he put her necklace back where it belonged. Taylor's eyes widened slightly as she felt his lips against her neck. "Loki…" She breathed the words out. This only caused him to spin her around and kiss her. She snaked her arms around his neck in response to his arms around her petite waist.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" He finally spoke as he pulled away. Taylor quickly shook her head and leaned up to kiss him again. Loki lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, gently dropping on it.

"Lock the door…"


	3. The Morning After

Amber streams of light poured in the window, covering the large, golden room. Taylor's eyes fluttered open when the light hit her. She sat up with a yawn, her blue eyes adjusting to sunlight. The previous night's events suddenly hit her. She quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself, but dropped them again when she realized she was alone. The blonde then stood up and wrapped the covers around her like a dress; a long, flowy, dress.

"…Loki…?" She was met with her own echo in her ears. Taylor slumped onto the bed, her hand reaching up to clutch the golden locket around her neck. "Typical…" She sighed. Taylor hated being alone and now was the worst possible time for that. After a while, she got up and went to the bathroom, quickly figuring out how to work the shower device inside. She stood under the warm water, letting it drench her curls. She sighed through her nose as she stepped out of the bathtub. "Loki…" She dropped to the floor, her eyes welling up with tears. How could he just leave her like that?

Meanwhile in the throne room, Loki's mind was elsewhere as he stood watching her brother prepare for his coronation next month. He was thinking of her, of Taylor. The dorky little blonde he'd been with just a few hours ago. He missed her, strange as it may sound, he really missed her.

"Loki?" Loki's head jerked up towards his brother. "Brother, you seem distracted. Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine. Was only thinking…" Thor nodded and sauntered back to the center of the room, leaving Loki to his daydreams. Only then did her notice the glint of light in the far corner of the room. He looked over and to his surprise, there was Taylor. She smiled and waved, mouthing the word 'hi' as Loki smiled at her. Thor looked over and grinned at the Midgardian.

"Good morning, Lady Stark!"

"Good morning, Thor." She replied sheepishly while making her way over to the two brothers. She and Loki shared the same look; slightly embarrassed, extremely happy. "And good morning, Loki…"

"Morning, Taylor. You slept well I imagine?" She blushed slightly.

"Y- Yes, I did."

"Good…" Thor was completely oblivious, as usual. It was quite obvious by the cerise color of Taylor's cheeks that something had happened, by Thor paid it no mind. "Well, if you'll excuse us," Loki cleared his throat, "My brother and I must be getting back to… this." His left hand gestured towards the throne.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you soon then." The brother's nodded, and Taylor went on her way.

The garden seemed to draw the blonde to it later that day. It beckoned her like nothing ever had before. She knew she shouldn't, but she slipped inside the hedges anyway. The sweet fragrance of the flowers wafted through the air, stinging her eyes. It was breathtaking in the moonlight, even more so in the daylight. Taylor found a secluded corner and sat down in it. She had brought her sketch pad and pencil today, and was ready to draw. Taylor was an amateur artist back home, and happened to have her sketch pad when she was mysteriously transported to Asgard. She bit her lower lip as lines on the paper slowly began to form an odd looking statue. It must've been an hour or so before she stopped to look around. The sky had grown considerably darker, and a cold wind had begun to blow. But she was a diligent worker, and continued to draw ovals, triangles, and all other sorts of shapes, blending them together with her thumb. Suddenly, she saw a shadow looming over her.

"That's lovely." Loki had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, causing the young artist to jump to her feet, clutching her sketchpad to her chest.

"Loki! Crap! You scared me!" Her shoulders relaxed, as she calmed down.

"I didn't mean to. Forgive me?" He flashed one of his famous smiles, causing her to blush again.

"Of course," she tucked a stray curl behind her ear, ocean orbs locking on Loki's emerald ones. "I woke up… and… you were gone…" She looked down as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake you." Taylor's eyes met his again as he moved closer. "I had to be in the throne room early this morning with my brother.

"Oh… you could've at least left a note or something." She tilted her head in an attempt to break the eye contact; it failed.

"I… didn't think of that." He frowned, "again, I'm sorry… what are you working on?" He asked quietly in an attempt to change the subject. Taylor handed him the sketchpad, then pointed to the statue she was drawing. "Taylor, this is magnificent!"

"Thanks… but It's nothing compared to some of my others at home." Again, she bit her lip.

"You have much talent." The blonde's pink lips curled into a smile.

"Thanks. Again."

"You're welcome. Again." Loki chuckled, watching her sit back down against the garden shrub. "You do know you aren't supposed to be in here, right?"

"Yeah, but I got bored." She shrugged, looking down at her paper again. The trickster watched her draw, his head tilting in different directions.

"May I watch you?" He inquired finally. She looked up, a grin spreading across her face.

"I would be honored."


	4. Like A Fairytale

The day moved on without much notice from Taylor and Loki. They were lost in their own little word in that garden; Taylor's sketch pad, Loki's magic. It was truly a beautiful day, and they were enjoying themselves in the garden. But the day would soon end, as Loki was needed in the throne room again.

"Do you really _have_ to go, Loki?" Taylor asked as the neared the exit door of the garden.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied softly, turning his emerald gaze to her. "Meet me here tonight?" The mischievous glint had returned to his eyes, causing butterflies in the young girl's stomach to take flight. She nodded, cerise cheeks moving upwards into a smile.

"Of course," And with that, she leaned up and softly pressed her ruby lips to his. Her eyelids fluttered closed. This was pure bliss, it had to be. Loki felt it, too, but the moment would only last a brief moment, as Loki's name was bellowed from somewhere inside the castle.

"I must go before the come looking for me… But I _will_ see you again, Taylor. I swear it." He turned and ran back to the castle, leaving the Midgardian alone again.

"Well… At least I still have my necklace." She reached up with a sigh, nimble fingers curling around the golden trinket that lay on her chest. Taylor's mother had given her the necklace just before she died, so it was her most cherished possession. And it just so happened to be the only thing she had, aside from her sketchpad and jacket, when she found her way to Asgard. Taylor wandered around the castle grounds for hours. The warm sunlight and gentle breeze felt good against her skin. She had just discovered a large, golden horse stable, when the dinner bell sounded across the yard. "Crap…" She mumbled to herself, quickly snapping a picture with her cell phone. She would show the photo to Loki later.

Guards with strange, horned, and golden helmets stopped her at the dining room door, attempting to explain that unless she was part of the royal family, the young girl would not be allowed inside. Taylor protested, begging to be let inside. Loki had invited her to dinner while she was sketching earlier, but they didn't believe her. Just as the guards were about to drag her away, a familiar voice stopped them. Loki had seen the arguing, and come to her rescue. Again.

"Let her go." He demanded, the look on his face made it clear that there was to be no arguing.

"Yes, Prince Loki." The men released her, quickly returning to their posts.

"Thanks…"

"You're lucky I saw you… Come. The food's getting cold." He smiled and led her back to the golden dining room table, motioning for her to sit beside him. After sitting, a servant brought her a plate of food and a glass of water. Everything here seemed to be made of gold; even the eating utensils. Taylor began eating quietly. All eyes were on her, and it made her uncomfortable. Finally, Loki decided to say something.

"Lady Stark is lost in our realm, so I invited her to dinner." Loki's father, Odin, nodded once, keeping his one eye on the fragile looking mortal.

"How very nice of you, dear." Frigga, Odin's wife, said quietly. She rarely spoke unless called upon, but today she thought the need to speak up.

"Taylor is an artist," Loki said proudly. On Asgard, being an artist was a rare talent; a highly praised one.

"Is she really? That is lovely!" Frigga smiled at Taylor, who was now blushing up a storm.

"Thanks…" she spoke quietly.

After dinner, the servants removed the plates and replaced them with bowls of the most magnificent cakes Taylor had ever seen. Though only a small piece was placed at each person's place, each one told a story. Thor's had a Bildgesnipe battle painted atop it, Frigga's a garden with multicolored flowers made of icing adorning the top and sides. Loki's had a snake painted on it, along with a wolf and an eight legged horse. Odin's was a simple, golden scepter. Taylor Stark's piece was the most unique of all. The cook had painted a waterfall, with blue and green hued water pouring from it. Her ocean eyes studied the cake for what seemed like an eternity. When Thor shattered his glass bowl on the floor to signal for another piece, she finally began to eat it. The cake was unlike _anything_ she'd ever tasted before. Each bite sent her over the rainbow and back; it was _that_ good. The server brought Thor another piece, this time decorated with a lightning storm. Taylor savored each bite of her food, finishing long after everyone else. Once the table was cleared of everything, Odin stood up, and left the table, followed by Frigga. This left Thor, Loki and Taylor alone at the table. Thor kept staring at Taylor, her unique ocean eyes nearly impossible to look away from.

"Tell me, Lady Stark. How did you find Asgard?" Thor asked. Loki looked at her, also curious to her answer.

"Uhm…" She began quietly, pushing golden trusses of hair behind her ear. "I was walking in the park and I heard this…sucking sound. I went in towards it and I got sucked into some weird purple tornado thing. Next thing I know you're pulling me out of a pond."

"That sounds like teleportation magic!" Loki said excitedly, causing Thor even more confusion.

"Brother, how could she have done magic if she is but a mere mortal?"

"She didn't. But _someone_ did." Taylor was the confused one now, and lifted her hand, silencing the two.

"Someone sent me here?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Perhaps," replied Loki, his voice was quiet and his eyes distant; as if he were trying to think of who had sent her to them. This only confused her more. Why would someone send her _here_?

Another bell chimed, this time signaling for the dining room to be cleared. The three of them all stood at once.

"Goodnight brother, Lady Stark." Thor nodded at his brother and the blonde before sauntering off down the hall. Once he was out of earshot, Loki turned to Taylor.

"The garden, five minutes."

"Deal," Taylor leaned up and kissed the god's cheek before scurrying out of the room and towards the garden.

The night had quickly grown cold again, leaving Taylor shivering as she walked through the green maze. It was October on Earth, so that might explain the coolness in the air. But she still didn't like it. None the less, she found her way to Loki, smiling happily as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Miss me much?" Taylor asked, laughing slightly.

"More than I should," came Loki's velvety reply.

"Loki…" Taylor shook her head, smiling up at him.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" She pulled out her cellphone and showed him the photo of the stables. Having never seen a cellphone before, Loki's eyes widened, his head tilting at the strange Midgardian device. He didn't answer Taylor's question at first, but eventually he returned to reality, blinking to clear his vision.

"The stables, love… what in the Nine Realms are you holding?" He poked the screen, which made a quiet bubble sound.

"My cell phone?" She asked, chuckling. "It's a communication device." She smiled sweetly.

"Cell phone?" He repeated quietly. "Is it made of cells of some kind?"

"Uhm… I don't know." She put her phone away, "Can we go to the stables? I love horses."

"I'm afraid not… Father is there now, and he isn't exactly fond of mortals…"

"Oh…" She frowned, looking down the ground as she crossed her arms.

"I have a better idea," Loki said quietly, using his index finger to tilt her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"…What is it?" She asked, grinning.

"Hold on," and with that, Loki teleported them out of the garden.

Light flashed before Taylor's eyes as she was teleported away from the garden with Loki. She squeezed them shut, but still the light was able to penetrate the darkness. Then, suddenly, it was gone. Keeping her eyes closed, she let out a small breath to calm herself. She could hear the sound of rushing water. It was very close. Loki had his arms wrapped firmly around her as he steadied her.

"Taylor…Open your eyes, love." He spoke quietly as not to alarm her.

She slowly opened her eyes, but light spots still danced before them and made her dizzy, causing her to sway slightly.

"..What…the…" she breathed heavily, gripping Loki's shoulders as she squeezed her ocean eyes shut again. The light spots slowly faded, as did her dizziness. Only then did she dare open her eyes again. What she saw took her breath away. A waterfall, like the one from cake, was right in front of her. Its water was blue and green hued, and the pool it poured into seemed to shimmer beneath the pale moonlight. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"You seemed to like the other one so much; I thought I would show you the real thing." Loki smiled down at the blonde, who turned her eyes up to his.

"It's…wow." Was all she could get out, before looking back at the waterfall. Loki led her to the water's edge so that she could look down at her reflection in the water, which resembled glass it was so smooth. In the water was her own reflection, and beside her was the god of mischief.

"The water is said to show you who you truly are." Loki whispered as she pulled away from him and bent down to closer examine the reflection.

It showed he just as she was, and strangely, she liked it that way. It was Loki's reflection that bothered her. His showed a bluish tint to his pale skin, and his eyes shown red as blood. She took in a sharp breath and immediately stood up. This caused Loki to frown, worry tinting his features.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

"N- Nothing…" she stammered, turning her back to the pond. "I got cold..." When Loki started to remove his jacket for her, she shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around. "No, I'm ok. I got a chill, kay?" She offered him a small smile, and he slid his jacket back on.

"All right… But if you get cold, please tell me."

Taylor nodded, and turned back around to face the waterfall. It really was something magical…

Hours passed, and Taylor and Loki were now lying on the grass staring up at the star filled sky. She was wrapped in the god's coat, and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"So…" Taylor mumbled sleepily into his shoulder, her eyes closed. She had been falling asleep, and was desperately trying to stay awake.

"So…what?"

"So… I don't know…"

Loki smiled softly at her tires ramblings, and gently brushed back her hair.

"Would you like me to return you to your room?"

A small nod, followed by a yawn was her only response. Loki stood up, lifting her with him.

"I'm going to teleport us again," he warned; another nod. In a swirling light, the two of them were back in her bedroom again. He gently laid her on the bed, snapping his fingers and placing the cover over her. He leaned down and softly kissed her temple, whispering over said spot. "Goodnight, Taylor."

She nuzzled into the pillow as sleep overtook her, but she heard what he had said, and it caused a small smile to blossom over lips.

Loki stepped away from the bed and teleported back to his own room. Here he undressed, and redressed in simpler clothing for much needed sleep. He had no idea how he would be able to get up in just a few hours for more rehearing of his idiot brother's coronation, but somehow, he would.

Taylor slept in late the next morning, and she could tell by the way her stomach growled. It was what had woken her up. With a tired groan, she rolled out of bed and to her feet. She yawned, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She ran her small hand through her sea of blonde curls, and then pulled a breath mint from her pocket. If she didn't have a way to brush her teeth, she would at least have mint smelling breath.

Meanwhile in the throne room Loki was struggling to keep his eyes open. With a grand total of three hours' sleep, the god was exhausted. He had fallen asleep twice while his father bellowed instructions, and now he was about to do so a third time, when a familiar voice broke his drowsy thoughts.


	5. Castle Exploration

"Brother, are you all right?" Thor had noticed how tired his brother looked, and was worried he might be sick. He couldn't have his brother sick. He would miss his coronation. Or worse, his father would postpone it.

Loki jerked to attention, but let out a tired sigh as he saw his brother standing beside him, and ran his hand through his raven hair. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine… Just a bit tired that's all."

"You looked sick, so I just wanted to check. I can't have my little brother miss out on the greatest day of my life, now can I?!" Thor grinned as his eyes surveyed the throne room. In just a little less than a month, it would be his. He knew Loki had been upset that he had not been chosen for the throne, but assumed he would get over it.

"That would truly be a tragedy." Loki spat our sarcastically. He was displeased with his father's decision, yes, but not because he himself wanted to be king. No. He was displeased because Thor was clearly not ready to be crowned king. He was reckless, arrogant, and stupid. But no one else saw that.

"Indeed it would!" Thor nodded before turning his attention to the curly haired blonde who was now approaching the two. She had a small piece of bread in hand, and donned a happy smile as she stopped in front of the two brothers.

Loki practically beamed when he saw her, while his brother saw her as another opportunity to brag.

"Lady Stark," he began, "how nice of you to join us again." Thor flashed his most charming smile, but the blonde's attention was elsewhere. Her ocean optics were locked on the emerald ones behind Thor, but the hammer wielding god didn't seem to notice.

Loki's heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes; they were truly magic; something could get lost in, and he did every time he looked into them.

"Hi, Loki," she bit her lip and grinned, "and Thor," she corrected.

Thor draped his massive arm over her petite shoulders and started to lead her away as he bragged about war triumphs, leaving Loki to watch as his glimmer of light slipped out of reach.

"Glimmer of light?" He thought to himself, having just realized how much he actually cared for her. "Pull it together, Loki… she's as good as gone now." He shook his head and exited to throne room, vanishing away to his room.

Meanwhile, Taylor was barely able to breathe as Thor held her against his side. He had taken her to meet his friends (Lady Sif and the Warriors Three) and barely even given her a chance to speak, let alone protest the meeting. She wanted to be with Loki not here with Thor and his war stories.

"See, Lady Stark, these are the people I trust to go into battle with!" He grinned and shook her slightly.

"I- They— ack!" She mumbled as the air was squeezed out of her lungs once again; clearly the Asgardian didn't know his own strength.

"Thor, she can't breathe with you squeezing her like that." Sif spoke up from across the room, her dark locks hanging over her left shoulder and her sword lay across her lap. She had been polishing it when the two popped in and wasn't happy at all. Sif despised mortals and they're pathetic and boring lifestyles. So she certainly didn't want one in her training room.

"My apologies, lass!" The god immediately released her, and Taylor dropped to the floor panting. It took her a minute to catch her breath, but once she did she scrambled to her feet and flipped her mass of curls back over her shoulders.

"I- it's ok…" She managed a weak smile before adding, "I'm gonna go… find some water." Without another word, she padded out of the golden room and into the empty hallway, snapping her head left and right. "Okay… where is it…" she mumbled, turning left, then back right. Taylor was attempting to find Loki's room or Frigga's garden but she was failing. "Ugh." She stomped in frustration and turned back to the left. "If I can't find him, I'll just go back to my own room." She was talking to herself now, speed walking across the golden floor of the antechamber. The walls were so far apart that she thought an entire house could've fit in between them, or maybe two. She continued to scour the castle for her room, never once crossing the same path twice. The castle was, in a word, colossal. There were endless hallways, all of which led to at least twelve rooms, and two other antechambers. Some of the halls were filled with vast paintings, others seemed dark and scary, she even thought she had heard someone calling for help once.

"This place is… creepy." The blonde said to herself while rounding a dark corner into another dimly lit room. The room smelled of leather, fire, and blood. As she advanced into the chamber, a skeletal looking hand with long talons shoved through prison cell bars and grabbed hold of her curly locks, yanking her back towards the bars.

"Preeeeeeeeeeeeeettyyyyy," a demented voice croaked from behind the bars. Taylor screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling against the strong grip of whatever had hold of her.

"GET OFF ME!" She swatted wildly at the arm until her nails finally nicked the old and wrinkled skin. The creature hissed and released her hair to withdraw its arm back into the dank cell.

"Why…" she panted out, looking into the cell. But nothing responded. It was almost as if the cell was being absorbed by the wall. With wide, fearful eyes, she turned on her heel and ran back up the large flight of stairs she didn't remember seeing before, never once looking back as the voice attempted to call her back.

On the other side of the fortress, Loki sat on his bed reading; he just couldn't get Taylor and Thor off of his mind. The two had just met, yet he felt as if he had known her all his life; a smile tugged at his thin lips as he thought of soft, bouncy curls, and her ocean deep eyes. Then there was her smile; it was warm like the sun, and her laugh was just indescribable. With a dreamy sigh, Loki stood up from his bed. He was going to go and find her, hug her, and if he were lucky, maybe even kiss those petal soft lips again.

Sneaker soles silently flew across the tiled floors as Taylor ran at full speed away from whatever demonic creature had grabbed her hair. She was nearly out of breath, so she would have to stop soon. And as soon as the next door came into sight, she shoved it open and collapsed inside whatever room she had managed to find. She lay on the floor panting for a good five minutes, before she finally turned her attention to her surroundings. There were books, books, and more books. At first she thought she had found the library, but then she caught sight of a golden bed adorned with green covers. Her head dropped again as she continued to pant. Another five or ten minutes passed before she looked up again. She saw the same scene, except this time, she was staring at leather boots.

Loki stared down at the blonde who had collapsed at his feet. She had looked up once, but he already knew it was Taylor; she was the only one who would dare wear such strange clothes. The girl had looked up once and hadn't seen him, so he stepped closer. That must've done the trick, because this time when she looked up, she saw him. It looked as if she'd been running for hours, and her face was fearful. What in all the Nine Realms could have happened to her, he mused, still just staring at her.

"T- Taylor?" He said softly, kneeling down in front of her.

Loki's voice echoed in her ears, but it was barely heard over the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. She flopped onto her back as her eyes fully focused on his.

"Taylor what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"N- No…Creepy…hand…" she panted again, reaching up for him. She was barely able to move from all the running, but she didn't want to be lying on the floor; it was cold.

Loki gently took her in his arms and laid her on his bed, sitting beside her and resting her head in his lap. He softly caressed her hair, a look of concern plastered on his face. He'd never seen someone look so traumatized before.

"Creepy hand...? Where in Odin's name have you been, daring?"

After fully catching her breath, the mortal explained what had happened to her to the god, and then managed to sit up and fix her messy curls. Loki blinked as she finished her tale, then stood from the bed with clenched fists. He knew who had attacked her, and why.

"Stay here," he told her, marching towards the door.

"What? Why? Don't leave me in here!" She practically dove across the bed and grabbed Loki's hand, holding it in a death grip.

"I'm going to," he paused in his speaking and his steps as she grabbed him, "take care of that vile creature. I'll be right back, Taylor. I promise."

She shook her head and tried to pull him back to her, "no! Please… I don't wanna be left alone here again." Her voice and eyes were pleading, and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

The young god let out a sigh as she looked at her, allowing himself to be pulled back towards the bed. Not many people could change his mind like that, but for some reason, she could.

"Fine," he sat down and pulled the mortal into his arms, "I'm not going to leave you…"

Hours passed, and Taylor had fallen asleep in Loki's arms. He had kept his promise to not leave her side, though it had been hard. An old book that he'd read as a child managed to keep him occupied until she finally awoke again.

Taylor's dark lashes fluttered slowly as she sat up and yawned. Her curls were in disarray, and her clothes were wrinkled enough to have been in the dryer a week. But she managed a tired smile over at Loki, who was sitting beside her reading.

He smiled back and set the book down, "feeling better, my dear?" He spoke softly, soothingly.

The blonde nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How long have I been sleepin'?"

"Quite a while," he kept his voice low, "I believe they are about to ring the dinner bell. …Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, no," she shook her head quickly, "I don't think food is really s good idea right now… I'm still kinda freaked out." Taylor shuddered and ran her hand through her curls again.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Loki moved closer to her and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. He sensed she liked his actions, for when he did so the blonde's eyes fluttered closed. With nowhere else to look, the god's eyes landed on her lips; he had a sudden urge to claim them. Loki slowly moved his hand back into her hair as he pulled her towards him.

Taylor slowly opened her eyes, though they remained half-lidded, to see what Loki was doing. All too late she realized what was happening, as his lips were on hers. She made no movement to push him off, but instead pulled him closer. After the ordeal in earlier, she needed comforting, and this was probably the best form of comforting she could find at the moment.

After carefully untangling his hand from her hair, Loki pulled away, but he said nothing. He was waiting to see what the curious mortal would do.

She blinked a few times, then giggle-grinned, "heh…" Taylor's head tipped down as to avoid the Norse's eyes. Her face was burning and that was a sure sign that she was probably as red as a Tomato.

Thor had been in search of the blonde beauty for nearly an hour now. He planned to invite her to dinner and perhaps a visit to the courtyard where he could demonstrate his power. Sauntering down the hall, the prince decided he would ask his brother if he knew Taylor's whereabouts. He turned back towards Loki's room, and quickened the sped of his steps.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Loki were currently lying in bed engaging in another round of kisses. Loki was lying partly on top of Taylor, as per her own actions, and his hand was ever so slowly inching up into her blouse.

Thor had reached his brother's room, but a palace maiden had stopped him to alert the future king that dinner was about to start. He'd nodded his thanks, but flirting came natural to the god. So he and the maid were laughing and talking right outside Loki's door. The woman's laugh was quiet, but Thor's bellowed through the halls, and into neighboring rooms.

Taylor jerked up, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. She and Loki had both heard the laugh and immediately ceased what they were doing.

"Crap!" Taylor jumped from the bed and onto the floor, stumbling a little. "We're DEAD!"

"SHH!" Loki scolded as he too jumped up, "he doesn't need to hear you!"

"Uh, hello?! He's gonna SEE me! We're screwed!"

"Lower your voice! Please!" Loki glanced towards the door, which was slowly being pushed open as Thor leaned against it.

"Hide me!" She hissed in a whisper, fearful eyes locked on the golden entrance.


	6. Thunder and Lightening

"Hide me!" Taylor hissed at Loki again. He was currently frozen, staring at the door to his room which he brother was leaning on. At any given time he could walk into the room and find the two of them. "LOKI!" The blonde tossed a pillow across the bed and hit the god's chest. Just then, Thor pushed on the door and, while still talking with the maid, began to step into the room backwards.

Loki cursed under his breath and waved his hand at the blonde, sending her into the bathroom, the door flying shut behind her. It was just in time, because the second she vanished, Thor turned around to face his brother.

"Loki!" He grinned, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No of course not," he lied with ease, his emerald orbs following Thor's heavy footsteps around the room.

"Good. I just came to see if you have perhaps seen Lady Stark? I was planning to escort her to dinner."

Loki's eyes narrowed as jealousy bubbled deep within him.

"No… I haven't seen her." He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists again. Thor of course didn't seem to notice, as he was already retreating from the room. He had his answer, so why stay when there was food to be eaten?

"Very well, brother. If you do see her, tell her I was seeking her." And without another word, the prince left the room.

Loki waited a good ten minutes before teleporting into the bathroom to check on the mortal he had so careless sent away.

"Taylor…? Are you all right?" He looked around the room a moment before spotting her crumpled up in the corner. In the blink of an eye, he was at her side. "Tay..?"

"…What. The. Heck?!" She sat up and rubbed her head, glaring at the Norse who knelt before her. "OW!"

"I'm sorry, darling. But I didn't have any other option.." He frowned.

"Meh… I'll live. He gone?" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yes. And he won't be back for quite a while." He stood to his full height and leaned against the wall.

"Good… I don't like him," the blonde made a face.

Loki chuckled and shook his head, "you'd be the first of many to make that statement, my dear little artist. I've not met a woman who has yet to fall for my brother's charm…"

"Well… Now ya have." She giggled and shrugged, letting her oceanic optics linger on his face before diverting them to the golden floor; everything here was literally made of gold. "I like guys with dark hair, green eyes, and brains anyway."

Loki couldn't help but smirk; he knew she was talking about him. He slowly leaned away from the wall he had been leaning on and reached for her hand.

Taylor jumped slightly, staring at the floor still. Her heart was now pounding at full speed against her small ribcage. Like it or not, Loki had an effect on her.

Her jump was unexpected, but he paid it no mind as he gently lifted her head up with an index finger curled beneath her chin. Their eyes met, and he felt like his heart skipped a beat. Taylor, a midgardian, had rendered Loki, a god, speechless, not that he was complaining.

No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity before Loki finally had to break the perfect silence by releasing the blonde's hand. He watched it fall back to her side as she quietly looked back to the floor. He didn't want her to think she'd done anything wrong, but he just couldn't find his voice…

"I uh…. Bye." Taylor spoke first, turning towards the bathroom door to leave. But she was stopped by Loki's fingers curing around her wrist, and looked up at him. "What…?"

"I was just going to say that I should probably go and eat…"

"Oh… ok. I'll just go back to my room," she offered a small smile and trotted out of the bathroom once her wrist was released. Once she reached his bedroom, she stopped walking and hit herself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she whispered just loud enough for her own ears.

Loki stood in the bathroom as he heard her footsteps stop. They hadn't gone out of earshot yet, therefore she must still be in his room, but why? With quiet steps, the Norse re-entered his bedroom to find Taylor standing in the middle of it. She seemed upset, and he hoped it wasn't because of his actions not but a minute ago. He stared at the long curls that cascaded down her back, watching as the bounced up and down when she turned slightly to look at him, everything about her was absolutely intoxicating.

"…What?" Taylor asked while tilting her head. She could tell Loki wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Her ocean orbs were bright with curiosity; or were it something else…

"I… You… We…" Loki mentally face-palmed. Why couldn't he just say it? Maybe it was because he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say anyway? Actions speak louder than words, he mused. He watched as Taylor fidgeted slightly, then pulled her close, his lips landing on hers.

Taylor's eyes went wide, but slowly slid closed as she kissed him back. She hadn't exactly expected him to kiss her, but she really didn't know if he wanted to or not. Obviously he did, but why? She just didn't understand it. Out of all the gorgeous goddess she'd seen, he'd taken up interest with her. She would be sure to ask him about it later. If she could remember that is.

Since no protest was made from the Midgardian, Loki slid his hand up into her mass of curls, tangling his fingers in them. Whatever he had intended to say was gone now. He could only think of her.

Loki's hand in her hair just about did it. Taylor's insides were fluttering like butterflies, and she liked it. In fact, she had never once felt this way about anything before. Being with Loki gave her a new sense of security; something she hadn't felt since her mother died when she was only nineteen. She was letting herself fall into a dangerous situation; one that could only dish out trouble and heartbreak. But she just couldn't help it…

Loki and Taylor missed dinner that night. And for Asgardians, that was something you just didn't do. No one noticed Loki's absence of course, but Taylor was missed right away.

"Perhaps she's lost?" Frigga had suggested over entrees. She herself had been fond of the mortal since she'd first laid eyes on her. Taylor had a certain quality about her that made it almost impossible to hate. Almost. There was still the fact that Odin hated mortals, and the perky blonde was no exception. In his eyes, she was a threat to Asgard's way of life. What if Loki were to fall for her? Or worse, Thor? Odin wouldn't have it, and he very boldly voiced his opinion on the matter almost immediately after his wife spoke.

"Then she should be thrown out. We don't need her snooping around the castle."

"Father, she means no harm. She just doesn't want to be unfamiliar with our home is all." Thor readily defended the mortal whom he hoped to win over soon. She was beautiful, and he wanted her.

Odin shot Thor a look that would've killed a normal man before he stood up and left the table, leaving Frigg and Thor to talk amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, it was growing dark outside, and the always twinkling stars were shining even brighter than usual. All the animals had bedded down for the night, and most of the Asgardians had retired to their homes or local taverns, all but Thor, Loki and Taylor. Thor was searching the castle for the mortal, while all the while overlooking the room she as in; Loki's.

Taylor was curled up beneath the emerald covers and gold sheets, fast asleep. Loki lay on his side beside her, idly twisting a golden curl around his finger. Her back was to him now, so he had access to her intoxicating tresses. A smile tugged at his lips with each small sound she made in attempts to pull the covers closer to herself. He really was fond of her, but he felt like there was something else. Could it be that he was falling in love with her? No, he told himself, almost shocked he had even thought of the idea to begin with. Asgardians were forbidden to be with mortals, everyone knew that. But still… love was something that Loki couldn't afford at this point. He was about to pull off the best prank in history, and the last thing he wanted for his father to send her away because of it. The god sighed as he dropped her curl, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He would have to think of someway around this, but not tonight.

Taylor managed to roll over in her sleep; she never had been a still sleeper. She wiggled around in the bed a moment before finally snuggling up next to the man beside her, a small smile forming on her lips as she did.

Loki opened his eyes as he felt her snuggle up next to him, and stared down at her. Suddenly he found himself wondering how he ever could have pushed the thought of a relationship with her aside. Surely his father would make an acception to his rule just once? He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, her soft breathing lulling him into sleep. In the morning they would discuss the matter, but for that night, the two would sleep peacefully.

Morning did come with the cheeriness it normally did. A slow drizzle of rain was there to stay, and Loki hated it. He had woken before the blonde beauty, and had been watching the storm for quite some time now. But, as a baseball through a window breaks the perfectness of the quiet Sunday morning, a clap of thunder rang out through the Realm, breaking the perfect silence Loki had been clinging to. He cringed, and Taylor all but screamed as she sat bolt upright in the bed, her breathing heavy. Loki looked up at her and gently traced his fingertips down her spine.

She shivered at the sensation of Loki's fingers, but it did help calm her, and she flopped back down in the bed. It was unusually cold that morning, so she snugged closer to Loki in an attempt to get warm. "Morning…" she mumbled as she tugged at the covers.

"Morning… did you sleep well, darling?"

"I guess…"

Loki held her close as he stroked her hair, "I'm sorry my brother woke you… something must've upset him."

And something did upset him. After not being able to find Taylor the night before, Thor had gone straight to Loki's room in search of answers for her disappearance. What he found however was completely unexpected. He found Loki, but also he found Taylor. They were curled up in bed, clothes thrown about on the floor beside it. Thor knew then what they had done, and stormed out of the room. That was when the storm had started. He was angry that Loki had done such a thing, and even angrier that Taylor would never be his. Not even for a day. That was had caused the storm, and the thunder was happening each time he thought of what he'd seen that morning. Thor sauntered around the castle, tossing over a few tables and book shelves when they got in his way. Everyone in the castle knew the drill for when Thor was upset: stay away from him. But despite being angry, he hadn't told his father. He knew that if Odin knew what had transpired between the mortal and his brother, they would both be in trouble, and Taylor could possibly be killed.

On the other side of the castle, the perky blonde had taken a shower, grabbed a quick breakfast, and was on her way back to her bedroom when she heard a loud crash. She jumped, a small gasp escaping. Her instinct told her to run, but curiosity got the best of her, and she followed the sound of footsteps into the castle library. There she found Thor tossing a bookshelf across the room, clapping her hands over her ears as it crashed into the wall behind her.

Thor blinked as he saw Taylor enter the room; she was the last person he wanted to see right now aside from his brother. But still, he sauntered over to where she was standing, staring down at the small woman.

"What brings you here, Lady Stark?"

"I uh… I heard you smashing stuff and I wanted to know what was going on…" She spoke quietly, tugging on a golden curl that hung shoulder length.

Thor narrowed his eyes at her and took a step towards her; she stepped back; he took another, and again she stepped back. This agitated him, and he stepped towards her again.

Taylor kept stepping back, and soon had herself cornered. She couldn't run, she couldn't even speak. She pressed her back against the wall, her small frame trembling as Thor just stared down at her.

"W- what do you want..?" she stammered out.

"I saw you with my brother…"

"O- oh…" she swallowed thickly, flicking her gaze to the door in hopes that someone, preferably Loki would come in to help her. "Look, I—"

But Thor cut her off when pushed her against the all harder and kissed her. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but it was done now.

Taylor tried pushing him off, but to no avail. When that didn't work she resorted to clawing at him. Still, nothing she did really seemed to faze the prince, and he still hadn't let her go.

Just then, Loki appeared in the doorway of the library, his eyes widening immediately as he saw Taylor and his brother. Jealousy bubbled within him as he stood and stared; clearing his throat his only way of letting them know he was there. His eyes were full of anger, and in that moment, the lightening outside became the least dangerous thing on Asgard.


	7. I'm So Sorry

Thor jumped away from Taylor when he heard Loki clear his throat, while Taylor remained on the wall, panting. Her face was flushed and she was still shaking. Slowly, she turned her head to face Loki, was boiling with anger. Thor looked back at Taylor, his voice quiet, "my apologies, Lady Stark…" then he managed to slip out the door past Loki, who was still glaring daggers at Taylor.

"Loki! Oh, my gosh, thank you! Your brother's gone insane, he…" she trailed off when she saw the look in Loki's eyes. She'd seen it before, but only in crazed, wild animals on TV. It was the look they had when they'd cornered their pray. The Midgardian started to shake again as her heart pounded against her ribcage, it was all too clear that SHE was the pray, and Loki seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

"So," he finally spoke as he started towards the shaking woman, "all this has a been a game, hmm? When did you and my brother devise your little plan? Whilst he was showing you around the castle yesterday?" His eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched as he stopped his steps in front of her.

"WHAT?! NO! I would NEVER do that! Loki… please calm down…"

"Why should I? I have every right to be upset! If you think you can get away with what you've done you are gravely mistaken, little mortal." His words were now dripping with venom.

Taylor whimpered as she looked up at him; she had never felt so small and helpless as she did in that moment. Loki looked like he would kill her, or his brother, with his bare hands. She frantically looked around the room for another way out, but unfortunately found none. She was trapped between Loki and the wall, her only option of escape directly behind the person who was dangerously close to exploding.

"Loki, please… please don't hurt me…"

Taylor's whimpering seemed to snap him out of his furious state because the second he heard it, he realized what he was doing. He had the girl pinned against a wall whimpering and pleading for her safe release. This was unlike himself, and it was almost scary how fast he had jumped to conclusions. Anyone who would've seen Thor kissing Taylor would have been able to see her struggling against him, so why couldn't he? Averting his eyes to the floor, the now calmed god stepped back, lifting his hand to show her that she could go.

At first Taylor thought he was going to hit her, but when she saw that he was letting her go, she ran as fast as she could out of eh library and back to her room. One there, she threw herself on the bed and started to sob. Whatever feelings she'd been feeding for the god were now pushed to the back of her mind, and all she could see was the anger and hate in his eyes. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed harder, clutching the pillow for comfort.

Loki had been standing in the library, rooted to the spot, for he didn't know how long. After watching Taylor run off his mind had gone blank. He would've been fine had she been running from the creature in the dungeons, but she had been running from him. If he had just calmed down and listened to her maybe this wouldn't have happened. How could say he's falling in love with her when he'd nearly hurt her? He slumped back into a chair he conjured ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"You're an idiot, Loki. A bloody idiot." He told himself, shaking his head. "What in the Nine Realms is wrong with you?!" Maybe if he gave her some space, kept away a few days, she would be able to forgive him, and he could apologize…

Taylor kept sobbing for hours. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her throat hurt from crying. She finally sat up and wiped the wet streams of water from her face, sliding off the bed and padding into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror was probably not the best idea at the moment, for her disheveled appearance was almost unrecognizable.

"Great…" she mumbled as she started the water in the sink. She attempted to clean herself up, brushed her hair, even fixed her make-up. She looked nice, but inside she was still upset about what had happened with Loki. "Guys screw everything up… No, I screw everything up.." she leaned against the sink with her head in her hands. More tears started to build up when un unmistakable smell of leather, metal, and blood filled the room. Her head jerked up, ocean orbs wide as she stared into the mirror at was behind her. The same prison cell from the day before had somehow appeared in her bathroom. Taylor slowly turned around, still gripping the sink as she tried to inside the dimly lit cell; it was empty. Upon realizing this, her heart started to race and she slowly inched out of the bathroom. Her bed seemed safe, so she started to pad towards it when a long, bony arm with talons for fingers grabbed hold of her hair from behind. She let out a blood curdling scream as she started to swat at the creature again, but each time it only yanked harder. Whatever it was, it had her, and had no intention of letting go.

"Pretty…." The creature hissed as it yanked on her golden tresses. Taylor winced in pain, and screamed out for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She continued to struggle within the being's grasp to no avail, and again screamed out for help. But this time, she screamed for the one person she thought could help: Loki.

Loki had been sitting alone in the library when he heard Taylor scream. At first he thought to just leave her, thinking Thor would help her, but when he heard her screaming for help, he jumped up and ran for the door.

"LOKI, HELP ME!"

The scream reached his ears just as he flung the door to her bedroom open. What he saw was again unexpected, but far worse than before. The demon that dwelt in the castle dungeon had somehow escaped, and now had a firm grip on Taylor's curls. Loki narrowed his eyes at the demon, age again bubbling within him. Before Taylor had a chance to scream again, Loki charged for the demon. It let out an inhuman scream as it released her hair and fell to the floor.

"Get away from her! Taylor, run!" Loki waved his hand at her to go, but she dropped to the floor in shock. "Bloody—" the demon attempted to reach for the Midgardian's hair again, and Loki finished it off with a wave of his hand. The demon screeched so loud that everyone in the castle had heard its dying scream. The god stood in the center of the room, staring at the floor where a pile of ash now laid. The demon was gone, and Taylor was safe. He looked over at her; she was sitting beside the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, shaking like a leaf. "Tay, come here…" he knelt down beside her and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing violently.

The demons screech had been heard by Thor and Odin, and both were now in route to the area of the castle the noise had originated from. Odin reached the room first, followed by Thor and Frigga. They all saw the same sight: Taylor sobbing in Loki's arms, and a pile of demon ash on the floor by the bathroom.

"What happened?" Frigga asked in her usual quiet tone, peering around her husband and son into the room.

"The demon attacked her, and I killed it… she'll be all right I think." Loki gently caressed Taylor's soft curls in a soothing matter. However angry she had been at him before seemed to have faded away now, and Loki was thankful. "I would suggest we remove its cage and remains from her room… and her room."

After hours of discussion, and a few glasses of water for Taylor, Odin had agreed to move her room to another wing of the castle, which just happened to be near Loki's. The mischief god had been pleased with his father's decision, but Taylor's silence worried him. She hadn't spoken a word since the attack, and he was worried that the demon had done something to her. When the dining room cleared, only Loki and Taylor were left. Taylor was drawing her own version of the creature's cell, in very vivid detail, and didn't look up when Loki approached.

"I wanted to apologize…for my actions earlier today. I… I just don't know what came over me…"

Silence.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on the table beside her as he watched her draw the cell. The likeness was uncanny, and downright scary.

"You looked like you wanted to kill me." She finally spoke, her gaze never leaving the paper.

"I know… and I'm so sorry, Taylor. You have to believe me."

"Whatever…" she stopped drawing and erased a bit that she didn't like, then drew it back in a different way. She was still a bit angry at Loki for having acting in such a way, but he had just saved her life, so she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Why are you drawing that if it scared you so much, darling?"

"Because drawing is what helps me either forget, or remember things, when I'm done I'll burn it, and then I won't remember it anymore. It's dumb to you I'm sure, but my mother taught me it…"

Loki couldn't help but be curious about her mother, but he would save that conversation for another day.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"I know, but this is different." This time she glanced up at him, but it was only brief as her eyes quickly returned to the paper.

"I'm sorry that creature attacked you. It should have been killed long ago."

"Why did it d that anyway?" she put her pencil down and held up her sketch pad to admire the drawing, then set it back down again to work on the creature she was drawing. It was reaching out of the bars, like it had done before, and the way she was drawing it made it look realistic.; too realistic. Loki didn't care for the drawing, and looked away from it, his eyes landing on the curls that were pulled back into a ponytail; even now she was beautiful. He shook his head to force the thought out, but he still reached for her curls, letting them slid through his fingers as he dropped them again.

Taylor closed her eyes, holding back the tears that would surely be pouring like a waterfall if she didn't stop them.

"Loki…" her eyes opened to meet his as she tucked a curl he'd pulled loose behind her ear. "I can't forgive you yet… I'm sorry. But I just can't…" She looked down, unable to face him any longer. She still saw that crazed look in his eyes, and deep down she knew that drawing it and burning wouldn't make it go away. She knew she'd never forget the demon either, but she could draw it without crying. She couldn't draw what she'd seen in the library; it hurt too much. "I'm sorry.." she said again, grabbing her sketchpad and pencil and padding out of the room to her new one.

Loki felt like he'd just been hit in the throat with Mjölnir as he watched her walk off. He had really screwed up this time, and no amount of silver tongue smooth talking would fix it. She had just told him that she wouldn't forgive him, but it felt like she'd stabbed him in the back. The god hung his head and blinked away the tears that were forming. He hated crying, but he just couldn't help it at the time. So, he stayed leaning on the table, his head in his hands as he whispered four words over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor…"


	8. Training

It had been nearly a week since the incident between Thor, Loki, and Taylor, and the mortal had barely been seen at all. Occasionally she would be seen wandering around in Frigga's garden or stealing food from the kitchen, but aside from that she had been quite elusive. Loki had attempted to speak with her several times, but nothing. He even waited in the garden all night after inviting her there to talk; Taylor never showed up. Loki knew she was angry with him, and he desperately wanted to fix it, but how?

"Do not worry, brother. She'll come around soon enough. They always do." Thor told Loki after seeing him be ignored by the blonde again. He had tried to speaking with her as well, but she still didn't come out of her room. She did however, stand with the door open a crack to tell him she wasn't upset with him, but that was all.

Taylor had been in room for three whole days; no food, and some water. She had lost her appetite, but her drawing was keeping her occupied enough. She had used up the sketch pad she had brought, so Frigga had one brought to her. The blonde was grateful but still stayed cooped up inside. In her mind she kept playing back the day Loki had found her in the library and how angry he had been. She remembered how she'd felt like the prey, but she also remembered how comforting it was when he held her in his arms after the demon attack. He hadn't hesitated to come to her rescue that day. Just the thought of the incident made her sick, and still she continued to draw; it was her way of venting.

On the fourth day of her solitude, there was small knock on the door. Assuming it to be Loki again, she stayed in her bed and continued to draw. The knocking continued for a few more minutes before Sif poked her head inside the room.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, forcing a small smile.

Taylor looked up and nodded, setting the pad beside her as Sif entered the room and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed. She had her armor on, but the girl paid it no mind, as her own thoughts were a million miles away.

"What are you drawing?"

"A tree…" she scooted the sketch pad to Sif. The warrior leaned over slightly to look at the pad. On it was a tree with bare branches. The tree stood alone in the middle of a large field, its bark scarred from the many storms it must've endured out there all alone. No birds were perched in the tree, which Sif found a bit odd, and it looked like the tree had been abandoned for many years. The drawing was heartbreaking and it made it clear that Taylor was slipping into what was known as depression. The goddess straightened back up, her honey eyes searching for Taylor's ocean ones.

"You can't stay locked away forever, you know."

"I know… but I just don't want to see them right now… maybe ever."

"Thor told me what happened… you should be grateful to Loki, not angry with him."

"I AM grateful, but…" she shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "never mind."

Sif frowned and fidgeted a bit before speaking, "come with me. I'll not let them see you, just come with me. Please?" She hated that word; please. It sounded more like begging than begging actually did. But desperate time call for desperate measures, she told herself as she stood from the bed.

Taylor shook her head and looked away. She didn't want to get up, and she sure as heck wasn't going to risk running into Loki.

"You're going even if I have to throw you over my shoulders and carry you out, Lady Stark." Sif crossed her arms.

"…Fine," the mortal sighed and crawled out of bed, straightening the wrinkles in her t-shirt.

Sif smiled and led her out of the bedroom, down the hall, and outside into a large, empty yard. Taylor gave her a confused look, and Sif handed her a sword.

"I'm going to teach you some self-defense," she said, "if that's all right with you, or course. That way if you're attacked again you can at least have a fighting chance."

The blonde blinked in amazement, staring at the sword in her hands. The metal of the blade was so shiny it could have doubled as a mirror. And it was heavy; very heavy.

"You… why are you doing this?" she turned her gaze to the warrior's.

"Hold it like you mean to slay something, not like you're afraid of it."

Taylor opened her mouth to protest, but sighed. She turned the weapon over in her hands a few times to get a better feel of it, then did her best to imitate the position Sif was showing her.

"Like this?"

"Yes, exactly like that." The goddess nodded and slowly swung her own sword at Taylor's.

Taylor jumped back and shook her head, "don't hurt me!"

"Lady Stark, you must trust me or this will never work. Try to block the attack, not run from it. Running is for cowards."

Taylor took a deep breath, then reassumed her previous stance. Sif again sung her blade at the mortal and, to her surprise, Taylor met the attack. There was a loud clang as the metal collided, and the blonde winced. She hated the sound metal made when it collided. It was almost as bad as nails being scraped across a chalkboard; almost.

"Good. Now do it again." Sif moved a bit quicker this time, and again Taylor was able to black the attack. "You're a fast learner," she said while spinning to gain a better advantage for her next attack.

"My mother used to tell me," she blocked another attack from Sif's sword, "the same," and another," thing!"

Taylor and Sif continued their training for the next week, and on the Midgardian day Friday, the mortal was trained enough to best the warrior goddess in a minor bout. Of course Sif had let her win, but still it was a hard thing to do.

As Taylor leaned against a bench to catch her breath, Sif handed her a small, blue shield and her own battle armor. The blonde stared at the gifts in awe for long while before looking up the goddess for some sort of explanation.

"Gifts from the Queen and myself as rewards for doing so well this past week."

"I… I don't know what to say… Thank you." She smiled as she ran her fingers over the metal of her shield in her lap.

"No need to thank me, Lady Stark. It is my pleasure to give you these things. I've never met a mortal that I could stand until now."

"Aww.." Taylor stood up and hugged the warrior, who awakwardly patted her back.

"Uhm…"

"Oh," she let go and giggled, "I guess you're not a hugger."

Sif shook her head, though a smile remained on her face. "No, but it's quite all right." The dinner bell sounded and both women looked towards the castle. "I must go. Farewell, Lady Stark." Sif nodded once at the Midgardian and started towards the castle.

"Wait!"

The goddess paused in her steps and turned to look over her shoulder, "yes?"

"Why did you do this? You never did answer me before…"

The warrior let out a small breath and forced a smile to her lips, "Loki asked me to. He thought it might help to forgive him."

"…Loki?"

"Yes, Loki. Now if you'll please excuse me." Sif turned and trotted up the stairs before disappearing into the castle.

Taylor stared the space where Sif had disappeared into the castle long after she'd left, her mind desperately trying to process what she'd just been told. Loki had arranged her training, and for some reason the goddess had agreed. But the fact that it was Loki's idea…

"…Dang it, Loki…"

Dinner had just ended and Loki was on his way back to his room to finish his book, a smile growing on his lips with each step he took. Sif had informed him of Taylor's progress each night and tonight had been no different. She told him that she'd received gifts from the queen and this pleased him. Taylor seemed happy now, and that of course made him happy as well. But still he missed her. He'd not seen her in nearly two weeks after all. But his brother had assured him that she would come and find him when she was ready to talk, but Loki had his doubts. Why would anyone want to see him after what he'd done? Though he had done things much, much worse than this, that day in the library still bothered him.

Loki reached his room soon and slipped inside, leaning back against the door to close it. He sighed tiredly and drug his hand down his face. It was a good five minutes before he finally noticed the blonde standing in the center of room, fully decked in Asgardian attire. She wore a light purple tunic that stopped just above her knees, sandals, and her battle armor. Loki blinked a few times in shock; she was actually there, and she looked amazing. Her beautiful curls were pulled back into a ponytail again, save for a few that managed to slip out and dangle in front of her face. She was smiling, so that was good. He hoped.

"Taylor…? What are you doing here?" He started to walk over to her, but immediately froze.

With a playful grin, the perky blonde drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"Go no farther," she had to bit her lip to keep from giggling as she spoke, "or die where you stand."

He arched a brow, but decided to play along for now. Maybe he could slip in another apology.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to move, M'lady," a smirk crept onto his face, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Taylor narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, pressing the tip of her sword into his neck. She had no intention to hurt him of course, but no one said she couldn't have a little fun.

"You nearly killed me."

"I know… and I'm sorry. I set up the training lessons with Sif in hopes that would forgive me. But given the current position of your weapon," his eyes darted down to the metal briefly, "that plan didn't work."

She turned her head a bit, then lowered her sword, taking a step back into the center of the room again.

"She told me… thanks."

He nodded and put his hands behind his back as he waited on her to explain the reason of her visit to his chambers.

"When I said I couldn't forgive you before… that was wrong. I shouldn't have done it…"

"You had every right to say what you did, darling. I don't blame you one bit."

"Loki… I forgive you now."

When she said those words, Loki could've have jumped for joy he was so happy! That was what he'd been praying, so to speak, to hear for nearly two weeks now, and now that she'd said it… well.

"Taylor, you have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say those words…"

Her head tilted slightly, brows furrowing in confusion.

"You have…? Why?"

"I've never met anyone like you, Taylor… you're very special to me." His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

Taylor blinked away the tears that had begun to form in her ocean orbs, tucking her loose curls behind her ear.

"You're different… and I like it. I only acted the way I did when I saw you in the library with Thor is because he ALWAYS takes what's mine… or anything that I desire to be mine…" His voice dropped to a lower tone.

"…What you desire to be yours?" She took a couple steps towards him, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Well, yes…" Loki suddenly felt very nervous as Taylor approached. He could feel his cheeks heating up with each word that rolled from her petal soft lips, and swallowed thickly. "If you don't completely hate me that is..."

Taylor dropped her sword to the floor with a loud clang, her mouth hanging open. Did he just say what I think he said, she thought to herself.

"…I don't hate you," she stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then pulled away and waited for his response.

The kiss was unexpected, but Loki welcomed it gladly. He didn't, however, like it when she pulled back.

"Good," he whispered in her ear, before softly kissing her cheek.

Butterflies were going at full speed in the mortals stomach as Loki whispered in her ear, and before he could straighten back to his full height, she grabbed a piece of his armor and pulled him close for a very heated kiss. This time she didn't pull away, but she did find time in-between kisses to whisper but one sentence: "Lock the door…"


	9. I Promise

One week had passed since Taylor and Loki had finally reconciled, and the two had been nearly inseparable; one was rarely seen without the other. Most everyone in the castle just assumed they were friends, for they never showed their feelings while in public. But Thor knew the truth, along with Sif and Frigga. No one that knew had a problem with it, but they were all very careful to keep the relationship from Odin. If he were to find out Taylor would most definitely be sent back to Earth, and Loki forbidden to ever see her again. Each night was usually spent in one or the other's room, never alone. It was, in a word, perfect. But all perfect things cannot last…

It was an unusually warm morning that day, and the warmth did not go unnoticed by Loki Odinson. He preferred the cold whether any day and awaking to a warm day was most unpleasing. He rolled on his side, tossing the covers to the side in an attempt to cool down, then rolled into the empty space where the curly haired blonde usually was. She had gotten up earlier than usual to shower before her early morning practice with Sif. Her absence did not go unnoticed, but Loki welcomed the cool sheets on the other side of the bed. But even with the added cool of the sheets, the god still could not cool off. He finally sat up and ran his hand through his slightly damp hair. Perhaps a cold bath would help, he mused on his way to the bathroom. He ran a cold bath and sank down into the water, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. He stayed in the bath until the water no longer helped, which was a good two hours. With an annoyed groan, Loki drained the water and magicked his usual clothes on. He didn't bother with breakfast since he was already late for the practice coronation, and teleported himself into the throne room. Odin glared at him as he walked over to his assigned place on the stairs.

"You are late," he stated as he watched his son move across the room.

"I know. I overslept, my apologies."

Odin kept his stone cold glare on Loki, then cleared his throat to let the other know it was time to start the fake ceremony.

The ceremony lasted longer than usual. One of the guards had 'accidentally' let Loki's son Sleipnir out, and he'd found his way into the throne room. Loki was more than happy to see him but Odin was not. He had the guards round up the 'creature', as he called him, and return him to the stables. The god watched sorrowfully as Sleipnir was led away, but he knew better than to protest it. The last time he did had ended badly, and Loki did not wish to be punished for caring for his child.

After the 'ceremony' ended Loki made his way to the pond that he always met Taylor at after their usual daily tasks were complete. It was a quiet and peaceful place, surrounding by small trees that contained flowers of the softest shade of pink in the spring. There was a bench by the pond, and that was where he found Taylor that afternoon, sketching away as usual. He softly cleared his throat to alert her of his presence.

The blonde smiled as she looked up from her sketchpad, her lower lip between her teeth. Her hair was down, and it cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall made of gold. He was late yes, but she was just happy to see him.

"Hey, Loki. You're late, ya know."

"I am late yes," he said as he sat down beside her, giving her a small smile in return. "But there was an incident with one of the horses that caused the ceremony to last longer than expected."

"Suuuuure it did," she rolled her eyes and set her pad down, tucking a golden curl behind her ear. "Whatcha wanna do today?"

Loki grinned mischievously, "remember that prank I told you about?"

She nodded slowly, "yeah…"

"Today is the day I tell you of it."

She grinned excitedly and squirmed around on the bench as Loki began to explain his prank for the day of Thor's actual coronation. The prank was a risky one, and very dangerous. Letting Frost Giants into Asgard could be seen as treason if they were to escape with their prize, but Loki seemed to think that nothing could go wrong, so Taylor agreed to go along with it. She had her doubts of course, who wouldn't? But she also agreed that Thor was nowhere near ready to become king.

After fully explaining his plan, Loki waited for Taylor's protest, but got none. He knew she wasn't fond of Thor ever since the library incident, but he ever thought she'd actually LIKE his plan. After a quick sweep of their surrounings to ensure that they were alone, he pulled the Midgardian into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure it's a good plan, my dear? We could be in a lot of trouble if Father finds out it was I who let them in."

Taylor nodded and nuzzled Loki's neck as she rested her head there, softly breathing in his scent. "Yeah, I'm sure. And he won't find out if they're dead, Lo. He won't." 'Lo' was the nickname she'd taken to in the last few days, so Loki had to put up with it. At first it annoyed him, but it was actually starting to grow on him.

"All right, love… but if he does you know what will happen. "

"I know, I know. Stop remindin' me ok? Gosh…"

He softly ran his hand through her hair, the loose curls tangling around his long finger ever so often. "I don't mean to upset you. I just want you to be prepared is all. We can talk about something else if you like?"

"Can we just… go back inside? I suddenly have a craving for food." She chuckled and stood up, puling Loki along with her.

"A craving that must be satisfied!" He grinned. "Come. Let us go then." They began to walk back the castle when a loud clap of thunder rang out, causing Taylor to jump. "Thanks, Thor…" Loki mumbled before teleporting the two just inside the castle door as a downpour of rain began.

Taylor held her hand out with her palm out, watching as the raindrops landed in her hand, creating a small puddle. She loved the rain, found it mesmerizing in fact. Her head tilted to the left as her eyes glazed over. She was indeed mesmerized by the droplets bouncing off of her hand.

"Love?" Loki poked Taylor's arm in an attempt to wake her from her trance, but to no avail. He shook his head and walked over to a support pillar, leaning against with his eyes closed as he waited for her. "I guess you're not as hungry as you thought…"

After a few minutes, the blonde's began to sting from lack of moisture, so she blinked and they cleared up. Retracting her hand, she started to look around for Loki, who was still leaning against the pillar. She smiled and shook her head.

"Dance with me."

Loki opened one eye to see if she was speaking to him or if had just imagined it; he hadn't. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at her fully.

"…I'm sorry?"

"Dance with me, Loki. Please?" She batted her eyelashes playfully.

"..Right here? Right NOW?" He blinked a few times in disbelief.

The blonde nodded, "mmhmm."

"Uhm… all right…" Loki leaned away from the pillar and looked around to confirm that they were alone before walking over to Taylor. "You are certainly odd at times…"

"I know," she giggled and slipped her shoes off, stepping out from under the shelter into the empty yard outside, scrunching up her nose as the raindrops smacked her in the head, though a smile remained on her face.

The god stared at her in disbelief. What was she doing?!

"Uhm… Tay, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, silly. C'mon, Lo." She held up her hand and motioned him over.

"…In the RAIN?"

"No. In the sand," she rolled her eyes. "Of course in the rain. C'mon it's funnnnn." She twirled around once to prove her point.

"Uhm… Perhaps another time, my dear…"

"Lokiiiiiiiii…"

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that. You know I hate it." He crossed his arms.

Taylor stuck out her bottom lip and sniffled, "pwease?"

Loki sighed and hung his head in defeat as Taylor giggled happily.

"The things I do for you…" He mumbled as he reluctantly stepped out into the rain.

"Oh, you know you love it." The blonde grinned and spun around again, her wet curls throwing water on the god in front of her. "…Oops?" She chuckled and ran her hand through her curls, the purposely jumped in a puddle to splash him again.

"Hey!" He glared as she splashed him, but a grin had managed to creep its way onto his face. "That wasn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war." She said while tipping her head back.

"Is it now?" Loki smirked, "we'll see how much you cling to that statement after I've won." He quickly grabbed her and spun her squealing form around in the rain, laughing.

"LOKIIII!" Taylor squealed and laughed as he spun her around, flailing wildly. "Let me go!"

"Never!" The mischief god stopped spinning and gently set her down in front of her, keeping his arms firmly around her waist as he stared into her ocean tinted eyes. "I'll never let you go," he said in an almost whisper.

The sudden serious look in Loki's eyes worried her at first, but she smiled softly at his words, stretching up to rub her nose against his.

"Promise?" She whispered back to him.

"I promise, Taylor." He softly rubbed his thumb across her cheek as he now held her face in his hands.

Taylor closed her eyes for a split-second as a few butterflies decided to make themselves known in her stomach. She opened her eyes again, but only for a minute, as she pressed her lips against his.

Loki kissed her back, using the hand on her waist to pull her closer. But the very public place they were in hadn't been forgotten, and he gently broke the kiss, smiling softly down at her.

She almost pouted as he pulled away, but the sight of his emerald eyes staring directly into her ocean ones stopped her. Her clothes were soaked through now, and they cold, wet cloth on her skin caused her to shiver. This did not go unnoticed by Loki, and he cocked his head back towards the castle.

"Let's get you into some warmer clothes, all right?"

"Kay…" She nodded, and the two went back into the castle. Taylor stopped to grab her shoes then continued to pad down the hall to her room, leaving a trail of water in her wake.

Once she'd changed into dry clothes, one she'd referred to as 'lounge clothes, the blonde returned to Loki's room where she found a hot cup of tea waiting for her. She'd told Loki about tea once, so sometimes he'd fix it for her. Taking th hot cup from the dresser, she carefully sat down next to Loki.

"Hi.."

He looked up from his book as Taylor sat next to him, smiling brightly at her.

"Hello.. I see you found the tea."

"Yes I did," she smiled and sipped it carefully. "Thank you."

He nodded and returned to the book he was reading. The book was one that Taylor had recommended; Shakespeare. Loki had had the pleasure of personally knowing the man, so he of course had his many wonderful selections of books. This had only impressed the mortal woman more, so for the past week he'd been reading all the books by Shakespeare he had.

Hours passed and still the storm went on outside. The two really didn't mind though, as they were wrapped up in their own little world; Loki reading the book aloud while Taylor was snuggled next to him; it was perfect. But, as usual, not all perfect things can last forever.


End file.
